we all wear masks (but some are permanent)
by isaacswolfsbane
Summary: Dean's an aspiring actor working in Starbucks. He isn't getting anywhere in the industry, though. Well, until he runs into his soulmate. / actor!au, celebrity!au, soulmate!au


**we all wear masks (but some are permanent)**

It started like any other Sunday; Dean woke up late, spent far too long in bed, and then had to rush to get ready for work. It was as he was brushing his teeth that he first realised something was different. He had known it was his eighteenth birthday today, of course, but the importance of the year had slipped his mind. It was the day he got his mask.

He stared into the mirror as jet black marks flowed across his face. The way they seemed to dance around each other before settling was mesmerising, and it wasn't until Dean felt drool drip down his chin that he remembered he was in a rush.

The next few minutes were a blur of clothes, keys, and a last minute dash to fetch his sunglasses. Then, he was out the door and behind the wheel of his car, windows down, music turned up, and driving as fast as he could without breaking the law. He pulled into the retail park and found a spot fairly close to Starbucks just as the clock on his dash ticked over to ten o'clock exactly.

He knew he should probably go inside and get to work, but he was pretty sure his coworkers would think something was wrong with him if he actually showed up on time. Instead, he took the time to pull down the sun visor and open the mirror inside to check out his mask properly.

Well, they were called masks, but Dean thought they looked more like tattoos. His face was covered in beautiful swirling lines that framed his eyes and formed the shape of a bird, the head of which rested just above the bridge of his nose. It looked like a peacock, especially with the way the marks fell across his cheekbones like a beautiful plumage. He turned his head back and forth inspecting it some more. It looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place it, and it wasn't just that it was the shape of an animal he recognised.

"You try way too hard to look cool."

The voice made Dean jump as he turned to see Parvati watching him through the open window of his car.

"Will you quit doing that?"

Dean laughed as he spoke. It was an almost daily occurrence — Parvati was late just as often as Dean, and she'd always sneak up on him — yet it still made him jump every time.

He closed the windows and got out of the car. He didn't want to have to work — it was his eighteenth birthday, he's rather be getting drunk with his friends, even if it was ten o'clock in the morning.

"Oh, I got you something," Parvati said as they walked across the car park. She reached into her bag and pulled out a large, flashing badge with the number eighteen on it. "I've already spoken to Hannah and she's said you're allowed to wear it all day. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you," he said as he reluctantly pinned it to his chest.

"Just once could one of you get here early enough to help me open up?" Hannah complained when they walked through the door.

"You can't be mean to me today, Han. It's my birthday," Dean said, pointing to his badge.

"True, but I am still your boss and I can order you to work in the back. You'd be out of sight of the public and wouldn't get anybody giving you birthday wishes."

"You say that like it's a punishment," he said with a laugh. Hannah just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Dean wasn't sure whether it was the quiet day or the desire to be anywhere else, but work dragged. Minutes felt like hours and Dean was exhausted from trying to keep busy by the time he went on his lunch break at one.

"Had any luck with auditions lately?" Parvati asked as she heated up his toastie.

"If I had, I wouldn't still be working at Starbucks," Dean said. "Actually, can I get a Mango Black Tea Lemonade with that, Parvati?"

"You can if you learn some manners."

"Pleeeeeeeeease," he added, a smirk on his face.

Parvati shook her head with a smile as she moved to make his drink.

"I've had some auditions," Dean said. "Haven't heard anything back from any of them, though. I wish they'd have the courtesy to send a quick 'Sorry, you haven't got the role' email or something, you know." He sighed. "There's no use complaining, though. It won't change anything."

He inspected the reflection of his mask in the glass front of the food cabinet as he waited. It really did look familiar, almost as though he'd seen the matching mask hundreds of times before. But where?

"Dee-Ann," Parvati called, barely hiding the snicker as she purposely mispronounced his name.

Dean rolled his eyes as he collected his lunch. As he was turning to head to an empty table in the corner, he collided with someone stood just behind him, sending his drink everywhere, covering both Dean and the newcomer.

"Oh, my god, I am so sorry," Dean apologised, looking down to try and stabilise the plate in his hand.

"I should think so," a woman said. "You should look where you're going next time."

The cold, hard, and vaguely flirtatious voice that replied was very familiar to Dean. He gulped before dragging his eyes upwards to look into the face of Pansy Parkinson, star of the hit show _Hogwarts_ , and Dean's celebrity crush.

When his eyes finally reached her face, Dean's blood seemed to run both hot and cold at the same time. He finally knew why the mask on his own face had seemed so familiar. He had watched it on television every week for the last year since Pansy's character on the show had turned eighteen and her mask had appeared.

"Oh, hell," Pansy muttered as realisation dawned in her eyes. "You are not what I need right now."

Pansy's mask began to harden on her face, and Dean could feel his own do the same. It wouldn't be long before they'd be able to take their masks off. If he hadn't known before, he did now. His mas was the same as Pansy's, and that could only mean one thing.

They were soulmates.

* * *

It was Dean first Sunday off in weeks. It started like any other Sunday off; Dean woke up, spent too long in bed, then rushed to get ready before realising he didn't have work. He was in the middle of making a cup of tea to take back to bed when the doorbell sounded.

When Dean opened the door, there was a woman in a black suit standing there.

"Are you Dean Thomas?"

"Yes," Dean answered. "I'm sorry, can I help you?"

"My name is Marlene McKinnon. I work for the producers of _Hogwarts_. I understand you're an actor and we would like to offer you a small role on the show."

Dean had to clench his fists so that he didn't pinch himself. Surely this couldn't be happening. Things like this didn't happen to Dean.

"I…" Dean tried to speak, but the words were lost before they'd even crossed his mind.

"There is one condition," Marlene said, snapping Dean out of his thoughts. "I will need to see your mask."

"My mask?"

"I need proof you are who you say you are."

"Of— of course. Please, come in. I'll just run and fetch it."

Dean opened the door to let Marlene in. She took a seat on the edge of the sofa while Dean dashed upstairs to his room. He grabbed his mask and then raced back down the stairs.

He held it out to Marlene who took one look at it and then said, "That all seems to be in order. If you would put some _real_ clothes on, I have a car waiting outside to take you to set."

* * *

Being on the set of a tv show was nothing like Dean had imagined. For a start, there were far more people and far fewer cameras than he had expected.

Marlene showed him to the makeup room and shoved him into a chair. Almost at once, two women rushed over and started fussing with his hair and trying to colour match makeup to his skin.

"Lavender and Verity will make you camera ready, then you'll have a sight reading and a screen test. It's more a matter of formality than anything else. We have references and have seen copies of your previous work," Marlene told him. "I'll be back to collect you in half an hour."

Lavender and Verity chatted non-stop while doing his makeup. They asked about his life, his family, his friends. Dean asked his own questions in return. Lavender had always been interested in becoming a makeup artist. She had been childhood friends with Pansy, and when Pansy had learnt that there was a job opening up in makeup, she had called Lavender right away. Verity, on the other hand, had never planned to become a makeup artist. She had studied Fine Art at university and wanted to illustrate children's books, but her mother had got her a job on the show and she'd had more fun than she had expected. Then they started complaining about the long hours and Dean tuned out.

When Marlene came back, he was ready to leave, though. Sure he worked in a coffee shop, but he wasn't used to this much chatter. She handed him a script which he flicked through as they walked to the studio.

"All right," Marlene said. "The director is in there and he'll tell you what to do."

Dean gave her a hesitant look before shaking himself and walking through the door to the studio.

* * *

"I think I'm in love," Dean said, his eyes following the girl walking out the door.

Fred laughed. "Yeah, you and every other guy on campus. She's the most popular girl in the entire university and you're new. You don't have a chance, mate."

Dean's eyes glinted. "Or," he said. "I might have the best chance out of all of you losers."

"Okay, cut!" the director called. "Dean, you're fantastic. The emotion in your eyes is perfect. Take a seat over there are we'll work on your first scene with Pansy. Let's hope you two actually have some chemistry or this show is ruined!"

Dean waited as the cameras were reset, the set was changed over, and people ran in and out of the room. When Pansy entered, Dean felt his breath catch in his throat. He thought she looked beautiful on screen, but in person she was stunning. He isn't sure how he never noticed that in Starbucks.

"Action!" the director called, snapping Dean out of his trance.

Pansy laughed. "I don't dress like this to impress men. I dress like this because I want to." She paused, an evil glint in her eye as she added, "Well, and because it's fun to watch the guys fall at your feet."

Daphne rolled her eyes. "So it _is_ to impress men."

Their eyes met, and as the exchanged a look, Daphne's eyebrows flew upwards in surprise.

"It's that new kid, isn't it?"

Pansy's cheeks reddened slightly. "Maybe. He is pretty cute."

"Well," Daphne said. "Don't look now, but here he comes."

Dean, recognising his cue line, shoved his hands in his pockets and walked onto the set. He sent a wink at Pansy, and the colour in her cheeks deepened.

"Jamie!" Pansy called, her voice full of delight. "Have you been shown around yet? I'd love to give you a tour of campus."

Dean gulps nervously, knowing his character was unsure how to respond. "I haven't," he told her. "I would love a tour."

He pulls his left hand out of his pocket and offers his arm to Pansy. "Shall we?"

As he walked from set, arm in arm with his celebrity crush, Dean wondered how he got so lucky. He could only hope that their time on set would result in a positive relationship off camera, too.

* * *

 **Word Count:** 2,024

* * *

 **This is for:**

 _ **Hogwarts;  
Assignment 3 - Gardening; **__Task 12 - Write a celebrity!au  
_ _ **Insane House;**_ _707\. (first line) It started like any other Sunday.  
_ _ **365 Prompts;**_ _19\. Celebrity!au  
_ _ **Seasonal - Summer Prompts;**_ _(dialogue) "You try way too hard to look cool."  
_ _ **Seasonal - Birthstones;**_ _Moonstone - "I don't dress like this to impress men. I dress like this because I want to."  
_ _ **Seasonal - Shay's Musical Challenge;**_ _Mean Girls the Musical - Write about being the new kid at school. Alt, write about being popular.  
_ _ **WC - Ami's Audio Admirations;**_ _2\. Write about a character who is popular.  
_ _ **WC - Sophie's Shelf;**_ _7\. Dean/Pansy  
_ _ **WC - Em's Emporium;**_ _20\. Ned - (au) actor/actress  
_ _ **WC - Bex's Bazaar;**_ _F1 - Write about a large event in someone's life.  
_ _ **Sophie's Tearoom;**_ _(action) complaining  
_ _ **Romance Awareness;**_ _Day 13 - Everyone has a mask. You are unable to take it off until you meet the person with an identical mask — your soulmate.  
_ _ **Auction;**_ _(character) Dean Thomas  
_ _ **Build a Monster'**_ _(dialogue) "I think I'm in love."_

 _ **Camp Potter;  
Ice Cream Making Station; **__Sugar Cone - (setting) coffee shop._


End file.
